Creation Of Meta Knight (One-Shot)
by December394
Summary: How Nightmare created Meta Knight (anime canon) first story on this website


**(First Story/One-Shot, enjoy!)**

Nightmare had finally finished his newest creation, it was the smallest creation he had ever made, but he cherished it with all his heart.

The reason it was so special to him is that it was the only surviving prototype of many others that he had created.  
It first began as a lifeless blue ball with short arms and purple feet. He didn't think it would be much at first, he added eyes and a mouth with two red cheeks so he could envision it better, but he stumbled across a major problem, it was too cute. He was unsure how to make a small blue ball with a face...menacing enough to scare foes away...  
Sometime later, he had thought of something that the small thing could wear so anyone fighting it would take it seriously. He gave him a mask made of silver, everything but his eyes were hidden while wearing the mask. He smiled, it was perfect.

He brought it to life, he decided the creation would be male, but he still didn't know what to name him.  
Nightmare said, "Hello, young one. I am your creator, Nightmare. You shall obey me and do as I say."

The blue ball looked up at his master "...Poyo?"

Nightmare gasped, he forgot to give the child the knowledge on how to speak proper English!  
But since he had already given him life, he would have to wait many years to give him a true voice.

As little time passed by, he also realized that he couldn't understand any of his orders during very basic obedience training.  
He had no passion or motivation, all the puff wanted to do was sleep and crawl around without  
care in the world.  
Nightmare was exasperated at the child, he was afraid he just created...a baby.

After a few months, Nightmare grew tired of trying to raise such a clueless child, he tried to pawn him off  
to some unsuspecting customers, but after just one glance at it, they rejected it.  
They wouldn't pay millions for such a lazy little blueberry who made no difference  
whatsoever.

So after being shunned by almost every customer who they offered him to, Nightmare finally decided  
to make an upgrade to him.

While the baby puff was sleeping, he drastically morphed his body.

He made it a little bit bigger and gave him long arms and hands to go with them.

He added a pair of huge, purple, leathery dragon wings on his back, so he could fly and fight airborne creatures.

He thought he was about done, but then, he noticed the puffball shivered in his sleep. It was as cold as ice inside of the room and Nightmare thought about it, he didn't want his creation to freeze if on a cold battlefield, let alone in his place of creation, so he wanted to give him some sort of blanket to wrap himself around in.

But he also did not want to make it exactly a blanket because he figured something like that would be childish, and after those few months of taking care of him, trying to keep the rambunctious thing in control, he did not want any more babyish antics. He decided to make him a long, sleeveless cloak to wrap himself around instead. It was a darker blue than he was, made of fine silk, and it had an extra blue-ish green part on the top of the cape. He attempted to wrap it around him, but it seemed uncomfortable for him to have to wrap his newly added wings along with his cape. Nightmare tried to think of a way to make it wrap around his body without clashing with his wings, but then he figured: why not make his wings and his cape...one?

He used his powers to fuse the wings and the cape, separating one from the other. This allowed him to change from  
his wings to his cape (and vice versa) any time he liked.  
He added the final touches, shoulder armor with gold trimmings, and a pair of silver gauntlets for his white gloves.

Nightmare was satisfied with him, and now that he could finally give him a voice, he gave him a dark, mysterious, and broody Spanish accent.

As the creation woke back up, he put the mask back on the young warrior.

His creation looked around groggily. He sat up and looked Nightmare in the eye. "Hello. Who am I?"  
Nightmare didn't have a name for the thing yet, but he knew the reason why the thing doesn't have any powers. It was created to be his most loyal and honorable warrior, one of his most fierce and powerful creations...yet one of his simplest.

He wanted him to be beyond the status of just 'great', no, he wanted him to be the best of the best. He also wanted the thing to mimic the appearance of a star warrior so he could trick them into thinking he was one. That's when the perfect name came to him.

'Meta' meaning "above" and 'Knight' meaning warrior, so he combined the two and made it his name.

"You are Meta Knight, young warrior. And I am your master, Nightmare." Nightmare finally replied, "You shall obey my every command from now on."

Meta Knight stared blankly at Nightmare, then, the knight looked at his newly obtained body parts and his armor in awe.

"Now, before you may fight on a battlefield, you must train with other beasts of your kind. Come, follow me so you may begin

your first training lesson..."

Meta Knight stood on his two feet, it was new for him so he slowly wobbled behind his creator.

And with all that...a new slave of darkness was born...or was it truly a light in disguise?


End file.
